Love Beyond Memories
by Gina-chan
Summary: Whoo! Finally, the sequel to Windstorm! Gina finds a way back to Jetstorm... [7/24/01 ~ Finally! The next chapter!!]
1. Phase I

# L

# ove Beyond Memories: Phase One

~By Gina-chan~

_"J___

_etstorm?" I called out uncertainly. A figure walked closer._

"I'm back, Gina-babe," Jetstorm replied, flashing me a smile. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. 

_"Jetstorm!" I cried, running into his arms. _

"It'll be alright," he said soothingly, rubbing my back. I sobbed into his blue shirt.

"It's been too long," I whimpered, looking up at Jetstorm. He nodded, and leaned down to kiss me…

_ _

I abruptly sat up in my bed. I sighed. It had only been a dream. A corny one, but still just a dream. Damn. It had been three years since Jetstorm had been taken from me. Our baby had been born, just as he had predicted, and named Windstorm. How he had known so quickly that I was pregnant, and that it was a girl, I never knew, but I guessed that he had some sort of sensor or something.

I rubbed a tear out of my eye and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

_I wish there was some way to get him back,_ I thought. It wasn't possible. Megatron erased all of his memories of me. That pissed me off. So even if I found Cybertron and Jetstorm, he wouldn't have a clue who I was. 

I had finally sold the temple. I was kind of sad to let it go; it was where I grew up, after all, and was one of the last memories I had of Stefan, the man who raised me. But I also was relived. I didn't have the burden of taking care of it, and now I had time to pursue my life long dream of becoming an author. Not that it was making much more money, but at least I was enjoying it. I also wanted to try and get rid of the memories Jetstorm and I shared there. I never want to forget Jetstorm, but it was too painful to live there anymore. So Windstorm and I had moved to an apartment. 

I slowly moved from my bedroom to the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of bread and stuck it in the toaster. Windstorm was still in her room sleeping.

_Just like her mom, _I mused. I hadn't been able to sleep in lately; all these dreams of Jetstorm woke me up, and then I can't get back to sleep. I walked over to the radio on the counter and switched it on. 

Some radio drama, J-pop music, and the news…the toast popped out of the toaster. I walked back over to it, leaving the news on. 

_"In the news this morning…" _I tuned it out, as I buttered my toast. My ears perked up, though, when I heard something that caught my ear.

_"Three years ago, scientists claimed to have track a dimensional space portal. Now that claim has been proven true when late last night, scientists in a Tokyo laboratory opened the portal up again. It is yet untested, though, so they are looking for anyone willing to take such a huge risk and test it. The number is 06562-4164. In other news, a gang…"_

I looked down at the number on a scrap piece of paper. It had to be. Three years ago, Jetstorm came here from Cybertron. It wasn't anywhere on this planet, so it very well could be in another dimension! I grinned. I was willing to take any risk to find Jetstorm. I munched down my toast and turned off the radio. I picked up the phone, sighed deeply, and then dialed the numbers. The phone rang twice, then someone picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice greeted.

"Um, hi. I heard on the radio about a tester for the space portal thing…" I trailed off. 

"Are you serious?" the man asked, amazed.

"Yes," I said wholeheartedly.

"O-okay," the man replied. "What's your name?"

"Gina Yitsurugi," I said.

"Alright…you do know that there are many risks involved, and that you may not come out alive, right?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good, good!" he said happily. "The lab is located on 1759 Magnolia Street, in case you didn't know. Try to be here as soon as possible, okay? See you soon!"

"Bye," I replied, and hung up the phone. Magnolia Street…that was only a block away! What luck! I couldn't help but smile as I woke up Windstorm.

"Windstorm? Get up honey, mommy has someplace she needs to be," I said, gently shaking her awake.

"Eh?" she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Mommy!" Windstorm greeted me cheerfully, holding out her arms.

Windstorm had light blue hair and brown eyes, with flicks of red throughout them. The doctors could never figure out her hair. I told them it was from her father's side. They just looked at me strangely. 

I picked up Windstorm and carried her into the kitchen.

"Yeay!"Windstorm cheered happily as I set her down in her chair.

"Now what does Windstorm want for breakfast?" I asked. 

"Cheerios!" Windstorm said. I poured her a bowl of Cheerios and she ate gleefully. After she finished I took her in her room and helped her get dressed. I put Windstorm in her playpen as I took a quick shower and got dressed. We left our apartment together, and headed on our way.

A few minutes later we arrived at the Tokyo Laboratory. I picked up Windstorm and we walked in. 

"Can I help you?" a lady behind a desk greeted.

"Um, yea. I called earlier about testing the portal thing…" I trailed off.

"Really?" she sounded surprised. "Wow…well I suppose they're waiting for you down in the lab. Take the elevator down to B3," she said. 

"Thanks," I said, walking quickly to the elevators. Windstorm and I got in one and pressed the button to B3. I shifted nervously as the stupid elevator music played in the background.

"Mommy…where are we going?" Windstorm asked curiously.

"We're going to a laboratory where mommy's gonna test something new," I tried to explain in words that a two and a half year old would understand. Windstorm nodded.

"Cool!" Windstorm said, smiling. The elevator dinged and the door opened. I set Windstorm down and we walked out.

"Welcome!" a scientist greeted, walking up to us. I noticed he was the same man I had talked to on the phone.

"Hi," I greeted back uncertainly. He thrust out his hand.

"I'm Dr. Himo, but you can call me Mr. Dave," he introduced himself. I shook his hand.

"Gina."

"Well, Gina, you must be pretty daring if you wanted to test this thing out," he said, walking over to what must be the portal. I shrugged.

"I was surprised you actually called. I was afraid I was gonna have to do it myself," Mr. Dave said. I looked at him skeptically.

"Not that I was expecting many problems," he said quickly. Mr. Dave looked down at Windstorm.

"But if something was to happen to me while I was in the portal, there would be no one to record my discoveries or explain things about the portal," he explained. 

"So you won't be able to contact me while I'm in the portal?" I questioned.

"Correct."

"Sooo…you'll watch Windstorm while I'm in the portal, right?" I asked. Mr. Dave nodded.

"Windstorm…that's a unique name…" Mr. Dave trailed off.

"Her father named her," I explained.

"Oh. So if anything were…er…to happen, I'll contact him, right?" Mr. Dave asked uncomfortably. I paused. What would Windstorm do if something were to happen to me? I decided to go with my feelings.

"Yea," I said, Windstorm looking a bit confused and surprised. "So…can we get started?" I asked impatiently. 

"Oh! Yes. Just come over here," he said, motioning towards the portal.

"Windstorm? Mommy's going to go some place for a bit. You're going to stay here with Mr. Dave, okay?" I asked, bending down to her level. She nodded and I walked toward the portal.

"So I just walk through it?" I asked, a little uncertain, a little scared. Mr. Dave nodded.

"See ya," I said, walking closer, and closer to the portal.

"Good luck," were the last words I heard as I was seemingly sucked into the portal to another world.


	2. Phase II

**L**

**ove Beyond Memories:Phase Two**

~Gina-chan~

I was alive. The portal had worked. I blinked open my eyes,

Looking up at a darkened sky. I sat up. The world I was in now seemed to have a futuristic look to it, like it was mechanized. This had to be Cybertron. I got up and started walking around. A deathly silence filled the air. It was too quiet. My eyes quickly darted around. 

_'Well it's not like Jetstorm would just be here waiting for me anyway,' _I mused to myself. 

I started walking. Suddenly I heard an explosion behind me. A rat-like robot was running towards me.

"Jeeze, why me?" the rat-robot said, still running. I stood there, completely frozen. The rat-robot stopped in front of me.

"Hey, what are you doin' just standin' there, eh?" he said, nervously looking over his shoulder. He glanced back over at me.

"W-what? A-an organic? Here?" he said, nervously looking back over his shoulder. Listen, babe, I've gotta take you somewhere safe," he said, picking me up.

"By the way, name's Rattrap," Rattrap said, running again. 

"What are we running from?" I asked.

"Vehicon…general…" Rattrap panted.

"Vehicons?" I questioned.

"Yea," Rattrap replied. "Vehicle-type bots. The generals work for Megatron, and the Vehicon generals lead the Vehicon army."

"Megatron," I said, with mix of hate and contempt.

"You know 'im?" Rattrap said, surprised. I was about to answer when there was another explosion, right behind us.

"You can run, but you can't hide, rat!" a familiar voice called out. 

"Jetstorm!" I exclaimed, wriggling out of Rattrap's grasp on me. 

" 'Ey, 'ey! What do ya think you're doin'? He's one of the generals! He works for Megatron!" Rattrap exclaimed. I froze. Jetstorm wouldn't remember me. What was I thinking?

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Jetstorm asked loudly, his voice echoing off the buildings. 

"An organic?" Jetstorm said.

"Yea. You got a problem with dat?" Rattrap warned. Jetstorm hovered silently, debating what to do.

"Megatron," Jetstorm said, speaking into something on his arm. "There's an organic here with the Maximal…Heh. Right. Jetstorm, over and out."

My eyes quickly darted over to Rattrap. He shrugged.

" 'Ey Jetstorm! What is it you want, huh?" Rattrap grinned, looking for a fight. I glanced back over to Jetstorm. If they started fighting, here would be the last place I would want to be…

"Oh no, rat! If it's a fight you want, you'll just have to wait!" Jetstorm sneered.

"Wait for what?" Rattrap demanded. Jetstorm quickly flew behind me and wrapped his clawed hands around my stomach.

"Ack!" I cried out in shock and surprise. Jetstorm flew swiftly up in the air. 

"Oh man…" was the last I heard out of Rattrap, as we flew higher, in and out between buildings. 

Jetstorm's grip on me was firm and tight, probably for a good reason. Wouldn't want to fall from this height.

"So how do you know who I am, eh babe?" Jetstorm asked. My eyes softened. 

"We've met," I said quietly.

"Heh, I think I would remember meeting an organic," Jetstorm replied. _But you don't, now do you?_

"So how the hell did you get here, hmm?" Jetstorm demanded.

"How do you know I'm not from here?" I replied smoothly.

"No organics live here!" Jetstorm said, almost laughingly.

"So? Where are you taking me, anyway?" I asked. 

"Megatron. He'll get some answers out of you," said Jetstorm.

"And then what?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer. Jetstorm quickly glanced down at me, and then glanced back up. 

"He'll probably kill you," Jetstorm said, no emotion in his voice. I shuddered. "Or experiment on you. It's not every day we come across an Organic, you know." This was not good. Unless Jetstorm suddenly got his memory back or that Rattrap dude came and rescued me, I'd end up being dead. Or a lab rat.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. 

"There's Megatron's place up ahead," Jetstorm said, in an almost singsong kind of voice. _Yeay. _

__"Don't you remember anything?!" I suddenly screamed, thrashing about violently.

"Remember what?" Jetstorm said, tightening his grip on me. God, if he squeezed any harder I'd puke…

"R-remember me?! Or your child?!" I shrieked.

"Child? Feh. I'd never merge sparks with anyone, especially a bitch like you!" Jetstorm yelled, his clawed fingers digging into my flesh. I tried to pry his claws off of me, but to no avail. 

"D-damn you! Can't you understand? I don't know why the hell I ever loved a mindless…machine like you!" I yelled.

"MINDLESS?" Jetstorm roared, throwing me hard to the ground. Fortunately, we had arrived at Megatron's fortress. Not that that helped how much it hurt. My right hand was bleeding and the side of my face was scraped up. Not to mention my stomach; I didn't even want to look at that. I glared up at Jetstorm. Was this his real self?

"That'll teach you not to call me mindless!" Jetstorm said triumphantly, clamping a hand behind my neck and forcing me inside the building. I closed my eyes as Jetstorm shoved me through the maze of corridors.

"Here you go, Megatron. The bitch is all yours," Jetstorm said. I opened my eyes to reveal a dimly lit room. Megatron was looking over something, his back turned to us. Megatron turned around. His glowing, red eyes burned into me.

"You," Megatron said, like he was going to spit. Great. Now I was as good as dead. Jetstorm turned to leave.

"Jetstorm, you stay right here," Megatron ordered.

"Whatever you say, boss," Jetstorm said, turning back around. I glared at Megatron with hate and contempt. He took Jetstorm away, to come back and become…this. I could never forgive him.

"You," Megatron repeated.

"Yea, it's me," I said with a sneer.

"Why did you come here? You know I erased his memories. Why did you think he would remember you?" Megatron said, not taking his eyes off me. 

"I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to see him again," I replied.

"Well look what you got for it," Megatron smirked. "He doesn't care about you. He would kill you if I told him to." 

"That's not true. He does care. If you gave him back his memories-"

"Ha! I can't be persuaded that easily!" Megatron said.

"So it is possible," I said.

"Of course. The memories of you are still in him. I just blocked his access to them," said Megatron. I smirked.

"But it's not going to do you any good. Jetstorm!" Megatron said.

"Yeeess?"

"I want you to take care of our Organic friend here," ordered Megatron.

"But of course, sir," Jetstorm said, hovering over to me and grabbing my arm. I glowered at Megatron until Jetstorm pulled me out of the room.

"Sorry babe! Guess this just isn't your day!" Jetstorm said laughingly.

"Jetstorm," I said, stopping. He stopped. I looked into his red eyes. Somewhere, inside of him, are the memories of me…

"What?" Jetstorm said hostilely.

"Don't you remember? Tokyo?" I asked.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you two were talking about in there, but I got orders," said Jetstorm. 

"Try to remember…the temple…that night…Tokyo…anything!" I said, desperately. Jetstorm shook his head. 

"I don't…I can't remember," Jetstorm said, letting go of his grip on me.

"You can," I pushed.

"No! I have to kill you!" Jetstorm yelled.

"Why I never did anything to you. I'm totally defenseless, I have no why of fighting back," I said. What else could I do? Jetstorm pondered on that for a bit.

"But Megatron's orders…" Jetstorm said, still deep in thought.

"Forget about Megatron! He was the one who took you away from me!" I said, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Gina-babe," I sniffled. That got his attention. 

"Gina-babe…" Jetstorm trailed off. The was a sudden explosion, and I was knocked off my feet. Jetstorm helped me up. An alarm blared throughout the building.

"I'm not sure what all this is about, but when I finish fighting, you'd better clear this up," said Jetstorm. I nodded, and a tear fell down my face, stinging the scrape there. Jetstorm flew off. I wiped the tear away.

"Yesss!" I cried out happily. I was making progress. Another explosion sounded, this time a little closer. I grabbed onto the wall. I heard the sound of running feet behind me. I turned around, to be face-to-face with…a cheetah.

"AH!" I screamed, quickly stepping back.

"Hey, Hey! Take it easy!" the cheetah said. My lip quivered. "It's okay. I'm here to rescue you," the cheetah explained. I stared at him blankly.

"W-who are you?" I questioned.

"Name's Cheetor, part of the Maximals. You met Rattrap awhile ago, right?" Cheetor said. I nodded. "Well I'm here to save you from Megatron."

"I'm not stupid," I replied. "I don't want to be rescued." Cheetor stared at me like I was crazy. I probably was, now. Here would be the least safe place for me right now…but I had to wait for Jetstorm.

"Yea, I think you do. If you stay here, Megatron's sure to kill you!" Cheetor exclaimed.

"Yea, I know. He already ordered Jetstorm to take care of that," I explained calmly. Cheetor's mouth hung open. 

"Well what are you waiting for? Don't you want to get out of here? Jetstorm's sure to come back and finish the job!" yelled Cheetor. I shrugged.

"I'm actually waiting for Jetstorm," I calmly explained. 

"WHAT?!" he exploded. I couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like I'm just gonna have to do this the hard way," Cheetor sighed, then picked me up.

"Hey…HEY!" I yelled, trying to squirm out of his arms. Sheesh, this was the third time today…

"JETSTORM!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me. 

"Shh! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're gonna get us both killed!" Cheetor hissed. 

"I'm waiting for Jetstorm!" I yelled at him, hoping to get my point across. There was a sudden sound of what seemed to be a car revving up. Which, to me, seemed pretty surprising, considering I was still in a place totally new to me.

"What's that?" I asked, my voice toned down. A robot that looked somewhat like a motorcycle turned a corner and glared at us. There was my answer.

"It's Thrust," Cheetor growled. "Another Vehicon." 

"Put the organic down. She's mine," Thrust commanded. I gulped. 

"Why should I, huh?" She's ours," Cheetor replied.

"Actually, I'm just waiting for Jetstorm," I said.

"Shuddup, woman. Megs told Jetstorm to kill you. Well, he obviously hasn't done that, so I'm here to finish the job!" Thrust yelled.

"Now, now, Thrust, you know I would never leave a job undone," I heard Jetstorm reply.

"Jetstorm!" I called out happily.

"Where have you been, Jets? Megs ordered you to kill her!" Thrust said.

"I had a little…pest control to take care of," Jetstorm replied.

"What did you do to Rattrap and BlackAracnia?" exclaimed Cheetor. BlackAracnia. Wow…there's a new one…sounds like a spider robot. God, I hate spiders.

"We're right here!" I heard a female voice call out.

"BlackAracnia! Rattrap!" Cheetor said, putting me down and greeting his friends. Thrust saw this as an opportunity and grabbed me hostilely. 

"Ow! Let go of me, you big lug!" I yelled.

"Ah-ah…that's my job, remember Thrust?" Jetstorm reminded.

"Aw, okay," Thrust said, handing me over to Jetstorm.

"Uh, Cheetor?" Rattrap said. Cheetor looked back at me.

"Hey! I thought I told you she was mine!" Cheetor yelled, lunging at me and Jetstorm. Thrust intercepted Cheetor, knocking him to the ground. Rattrap leaped on Thrust, attacking his back. Where was BlackAracnia? There was a bright flash of light behind us, and Jetstorm fell to the ground, with me hitting first. Jetstorm fell on me, crushing me in my last moments of concisisness…


	3. Phase III

**L**

**ove Beyond Memories: Phase 3**

By Gina-chan

"Is she awake yet? What's her stats?" The voices were all around me. At first I thought I was at Tokyo hospital, and that the portal hadn't worked, and now here I was, dying. But Tokyo hospital wasn't what I saw when I opened my eyes.

It was a bat. I wasn't even phased. I sighed.

"Not another one…" I trailed off.

"Hey," the bat greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Just great. I'm in some strange world filled with robots that look animals and planes and who knows what else…yea. I'm doing good," I replied, sitting up. The bat-boy smiled. He must be a younger one or something…

"So what's your name?" he asked. "I'm Nightscream."

"Gina," I replied. "So where am I?"

"You're at the Maximal Base," said Nightscream. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to flatten it down.

"So where's Jetstorm?" I asked, getting off…whatever the heck I was sitting on. 

"Jetstorm?" he said, like the word was dirt. "Why do you care about him? He works for Megatron." I glared at him. As if I didn't already know that. 

"Look. You got a problem with Jetstorm? You're gonna have to deal with me then, pal. Jetstorm just so happens to be my husband who I care very much about, okay?" I said angrily towards Nightscream.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Nightscream said defensively. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything…" he stopped, as a large ape walked into the room. I sighed.

"Optimus!" Nightscream greeted. Optimus nodded. 

"So." He said, staring at me.

"So." I replied. 

"Um, I think I'll leave you two alone," Nightscream said, walking out of the room. 

"You love Jetstorm, don't you?" Optimus asked, once Nightscream left. I nodded. I wanted to yell, 'Yes, I do, you bastard!' but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He seemed so kind and gentle.

"Why?" he asked simply. I sighed. Optimus held up a hand. 

"Wait. You don't have to explain. Do you mind if I read your thoughts?" he asked. I looked at him skeptically. 

"Only the ones about Jetstorm, I mean," he added quickly.

"Kay," I replied.

"This will only take a second," said Optimus, placing a large, leathery hand on my back. I felt kind of weary as I felt another mind inside my own. It sounds strange, but I guess you can't really understand unless you experience yourself. After what seemed like hours, Optimus lifted his hand from my back. He sighed.

"I see. So Megatron erased his memories…" Optimus trailed off, deep in thought.

"I know. It's hopeless," I said. 

"No. Nothing is hopeless," Optimus said. "We just need to find a way to get Jetstorm's memories back, and then he can go back to your world with you. That'll be taking care of two problems at once."

"But how do you plan on getting his memories back, hn?" I asked.

"I'm sure Rattrap has something." Optimus said. "Come on, lets go see." Optimus walked out of the room. I followed. We walked down a few passageways till we got to Rattrap's place.

"Rattrap! You got any machines that can recover deleted memories from a spark?" Optimus asked Rattrap, who happened to be working on some other piece of machinery. 

"Oh sure, boss, right dis way," Rattrap said, putting down whatever he was working on and led us to the back of his…shop. Or room. I couldn't decide. Rattrap held up a small, half-egg-shaped…mechanical object-type thing.

"Here," Rattrap said, handing the thing to Optimus. "Jus' place it over the spark, 'n that should do the trick."

"Thanks, Rattrap," said Optimus.

"Now lemme warn you, it's not fullproof…there may be some side affects…" Rattrap trailed off. "But I see you're determined then. Well, good luck."

"So now where to?" I asked as we left Rattrap's. 

"To get Jetstorm's memory back."


	4. Phase IV

Love Beyond Memories : Phase 4

Love Beyond Memories : Phase 4

By Gina-chan

Megatron's lair loomed in front of us, as we drew closer and closer. This was my last hope. If this didn't bring back Jetstorm's memories…nothing would. 

"Are…we almost there?" I asked Optimus, stopping to catch my breath. We had been running the whole way.

"Not to much farther," he replied. I nodded, and we were on our way again. 

"Here we are," Optimus said, stopping in front of Megatron's lair. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded solemnly. "You have the…uh…the thingy that brings back memories, right…?" I asked, confused. Optimus smiled. 

"Yes, I do," he said.

"Then…let's go!!" I said, pointing at the entrance. 

"Actually, I was planning to sneak in the back. That way we can sneak in and have the upper hand," explained Optimus.

"Oh," I said, lowering my arm. 

"This way," Optimus motioned me to follow. I walked behind him as he went around to the back of the building. 

"There," he said, pointing to a door that blended in nicely with the wall. I wouldn't have noticed it if Optimus hadn't pointed it out. I went up to it and pressed a button on the side of the door. The door slid open.

"Well, that was easy," I shrugged. An alarm suddenly started blaring.

"Or not," Optimus replied. I smacked my forehead. 

"So much for sneaking in," I said.

"Come on!" Optimus said, bounding inside. I quickly ran after him. We made our way down a dark hallway. Optimus skidded to a stop.

"Right or left?" he asked me.

"Uh…uh…LEFT!" I screamed. We started running again. The loud, ear-splitting alarm was still sounding. Why hadn't anyone responded? I soon got my answer.

"Well, well. Lookie what we've got here. The monkey and the Organic," Thrust said, blocking the way for us.

"W-we don't have time to fight you!" I said from behind Optimus. 

"What's the big hurry, huh? Lookin' for Jetstorm? He's right there," Thrust said, pointing behind me. I turned around slowly. There Jetstorm hovered, arms crossed. 

"Looking for me?" Jetstorm said, cocking his head. I backed up against Optimus. 

"Uh, Optimus? Now would be a good time to use that thing that Rattrap gave you…" I said, tension in my voice. Optimus quickly slipped the machine into my hand. 

"Please work…" I muttered. Jetstorm looked curiously at the object in my hands. 

"Remember, near the spark," Optimus whispered to me. 

"Which would be…where?" I asked quickly.

"His back," Optimus replied quickly.

"What was dat?" Thrust questioned, moving closer towards Optimus. I took my opportunity.

"So Jetstorm…remember anything about me yet?" I asked, slowly moving closer to him. 

"There's nothing to remember," Jetstorm replied harshly. 

"I think there is," I said, running around to his back. Jetstorm tried to turn, but he was too slow. I held the machine up. It flew out of my hand, and attatched itself to his back. Where his spark is, I hope…

"W-what…are…you…doing…to me?!" Jetstorm exclaimed, trying to reach the thing on his back, but to no avail. Optimus and Thrust watched, amazed at what they were seeing. A bright light surrounded Jetstorm. I shielded my eyes. What was happening? Was this normal? The light dimmed. I blinked. There seemed to be two figures surrounded in the light. On was distinctively Jetstorm…and the other…was a human figure! I gasped, covering my mouth, as the light disappeared. The human crumpled to the ground, and Jetstorm just hovered there, confused. I ran and kneeled next to the human. Could it be…? I looked down at his face. Yes! It was Jetstorm, in his human form! I smiled. 

"What just happened here?" Optimus asked.

"Precisely what I want to know," Thrust said. 

"Rattrap said there would be side effects…" I trailed off.

"So does he have his memories back, or doesn't he?" Optimus said.

"I think Jetstorm spilt into two beings, one being the Vehicon you see here, and two being the hu-…Organic. I'm guessing the memories that Jetstorm shared with me are all in the Organic Jetstorm now," I explained. 

"I'm totally lost…," Thrust said.

"Wow…" was all Optimus could say. 

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but I'm sure Megatron will be able to clear it up!" the Vehicon Jetstorm yelled, grabbing my arm. "Now you'd better come with us, Optimus. You wouldn't want your organic friends to get hurt…" Optimus glared at Jetstorm. 

"Thrust! Get the other Organic!" Jetstorm ordered. Thrust nodded, grabbing the human Jetstorm. Jetstorm pulled me down the hallway, towards a familiar room. 

"Please…stop…let me go…" I begged. 

"Not likely," Jetstorm said, opening the door and pulling me in. Optimus and Thrust followed. 

"Well, boss, caught the intruders and found a new Organic," Jetstorm reported.

"Excellent," Megatron said, coming out of the shadows to face us. "You Organics never learn," Megatron said to me. 

"Just let me go home!" I replied. 

"And how were you planning to do that? Come back the way you came? You came through a one-way portal, I'm afraid. And I'm the only on on this world that knows how to create portals." 


End file.
